makeitpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Louriza Tronco
Louriza Tronco (born October 21, 1993) is a Canadian actress and singer who is best known for her starring role as Jodi Mappa in the Nickelodeon musical-comedy sitcom Make It Pop and for portraying Yuki (sidekick) in the Disney Channel original movie, Zapped. She also played Andrea in Night at the Museum : Secret of the Tomb. Biography Raised in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada, Louriza Tronco landed her very first professional theatre gig at the age of eight with Rainbow Stage's production of "Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat" as part of the children's choir. From there she explored musical theatre and wanted to try film just to shake things up a bit; before you knew it, she fell in love with the craft. Juggling dance competitions, school plays and part-time jobs, she always made time to hit the books. At age 17 she graduated from high school and packed her bags to attend The Canadian College of Performing Arts in Victoria, BC. Even with attending college six days a week, she pushed herself to commute from Victoria to Vancouver for auditions. After the two-year program, she moved to Vancouver to pursue her career full-time. Louriza got her first break when she was cast in a guest appearance on The CW's Cult (2013) in 2013. Her film credits include Disney Channel's TV movie Zapped (2014), My Boyfriends' Dogs (2014), My Life as a Dead Girl (2015) and the feature Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014). Filmography Films Television Quotes Trivia *Her parents are both Filipino. *She grew up loving shih tzus. *She prefers having long hair. *She loves to go on many adventures. *She loves to go hiking. *She is willing to shave her head if it tells the story of the character. *She thinks press photo shoots are fun and is willing to do them more often if she can. *She wants a couple of dogs running around her dream house. *She has no allergic reactions. *She is allergic to cats. *Her most embarrassing moment is having to kiss Dale Whibley because everyone made jokes about it. *She use a lot of Sephora and Mac products. *She got her name from her dad's mom's name, Rizalina, and her mom's mom's name, Lourdes. *She still remembers the lines from The Princess Diaries. *Her parents are her biggest fans. *She has done tap, hip hop, theatre classes, improve, and more when she was little. *She has two older brothers. *''Zapped'' is her first movie role, as Yuki. *She, along with Megan Lee is a Harmonizer (A Fifth Harmony Fan).2015 HALO Awards, Make It Pop's Story. *She sprained her ankle during the filming of Season 2 of Make It Pop.Make It Pop | Day in the Life: Louriza | Nick *She really wants to have a french bulldog as a pet. *Her favorite food is sushi. *In an interview, her favorite episode from Season 1 is Stolen Moves. *Louriza along with Megan is a fan of the dance group, Kinjaz. *Louriza has attended at the Leo Awards twice. *She also had taken up an interest in other hobbies like archery. *As of July 15, 2016, Louriza along with Megan and Dale are currently in Singapore attending the Nickelodeon Slime Cup. Gallery References Category:Cast Category:Crew Category:Females Category:Main Cast